Tony's Wedding
by IBelieveInSherlockHolmes103
Summary: Tony Stark is getting married to Pepper Potts, and he needs a best man.


"What's the matter, Jolly Green Giant?" Tony asked as he turned the corner and found Bruce Banner sitting on the floor, staring into space. He moved in front of Bruce, knelt down, and snapped his fingers. When this produced no result, he huffed, and sat himself down next to his science brother. He stared at the same insignificant point on the wall, legs crossed. "This is pointless." Tony thought, rolling his eyes. He had just positioned himself to leave when Bruce blinked, looked to his right, and was surprised to see Tony Stark sitting cross-legged beside him. "Finally." Tony groaned.

"I was just-"Bruce began "Yeah cool, I don't care." Stark got up, and started toward the door. "Walk with me." Bruce sighed, picked himself off the floor, and followed the genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist out of the room.

"I was just thinking.'' Tony started as they walked the corridors of the airship. "Once the search for Rudolph the Homicidal Reindeer is over, I would ask Pepper to marry me." Banner cracked a smile. "That's great! If we live through this, send me an invite."

"About that." Tony sighed, and stopped to check out the Black Widow's ass, fantastically cover in the traditional cat-suit. Bruce laughed, and Natasha's head snapped up. She raised a hand in greeting to the laughing scientist and, very elegantly in her native tongue, told Tony to fuck off. Tony cracked up as well, and threw a peace sign as they left.  
"So, about that." Tony continued.  
" I won't break it."

"Not what I was going to say." Banner was cautious of Tony's serious tone.

"What's wrong, Stark?" It was unlike him to be so indirect and discreet.

"Nothing."

"Spit it out!" Bruce said with a joking anger, not unlike the one he used with Natasha in India, only Tony didn't pull a gun on him.

"Well, I need a best man. And Captain Crunch would jack my style." Dr. Banner's, a man prepared for everything, was suddenly at a loss for words.

"Come on, big, green and mighty, what's your answer?"

"I don't think I have the.." Bruce trailed off.

"Time?"

"Temperament."

"Good, it's settled. You're my best man." Tony took a sharp left, and clicked his tongue before entering his room, and leaving the stunned scientist alone.

**One year, nine months, and many one liners later.**

"I don't think I'm doing this right." Bruce complained, while struggling with his dark purple bow tie.

"Hey, worrying is my job. You just stand there and be everyone's favorite green rage monster." Tony fixed Bruce's neck, and straightened his own Armani suit. "Showtime." He whispered.

Pepper stood down the aisle, surrounded on the left by a relatively small group of family (Pepper's side.) And on the right were the paparazzi, eagerly taking pictures. For once, Tony ignored the snapping cameras and focused solely on Pepper. She was wearing a dress similar to the one on the night on the roof. Dark blue, backless, and pure Pepper. He looked at her, transfixed. He breathed out a small gasp and walked toward his soon to be bride. She slid into his arms, pulled back, and lightly touched his heart. No longer was there an Arc Reactor., it had been removed just last month.

Then, out of the blue (and red and white) the Justice of Peace showed up. "What in the star spangled fuck is he doing here?" Tony groaned.

"Steve offered. I accepted on our behalf." Pepper smiled, and whispered back.

"Congratulations, Tony." Steve said.

"Thanks Cap." Tony said, without a trace of sarcasm or ingratitude.

The ceremony was short, followed by a long party with cake, alcohol, and an Avenger's dance off. As expected, Steve's moves left much to be desired. The winner, surprising everyone, was Nick Fury, who had stopped by to say congratulations, but had ended up staying the night in the Stark guest room.

"Tony?" Pepper called sleepily around 2 AM. "Yeah, Pep?" He climbed into bed, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you"

"I love you too." He pulled her close and kissed her softly. The slowness quickly turned into a race of lips, tongue and teeth. Pepper rolled onto Tony, and tore her shirt off.

"Hey Tony-"a voice called from the other side of the door, and stepped in. It was Clint Barton, whose face had turned a delicate shade of purple, and not from the drinks. His eyes widened, as he smirked and walked out. As Barton was walking away, he heard the intoxicated laughter coming from the bedroom. "NO, TWEETY BIRD CAN'T JOIN!" Stark's voice roared, and then the laughter started once more.


End file.
